


Strawberry Milkshakes and Warm Scarves

by koreabooeauty



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: A SMALL FIC, Aged Up, Café, Fluff, M/M, More Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 23:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13134198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koreabooeauty/pseuds/koreabooeauty
Summary: Sanha didn’t hate the cafe he worked at, he just hates the hours he works. But it’s his own fault for working the night shift. At least he can study and do schoolwork on his shift. Until a certain brunette with pink cheeks comes in, that is.





	Strawberry Milkshakes and Warm Scarves

**Author's Note:**

> So rocky’s Name isn’t mentioned in this but it’s him!!! It’s a cute fic, anyway! Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays!

It had been a long night, and it was only ten thirty. But night shifts were the only ones that fit in Sanha’s schedule, so he had to suck it up. 

Working at a twenty four hour cafe could be stressful, customers taking out their emotions on you, employees being mean, his boss was an ass. 

But night shifts were quiet, meaning he could study and do any work he needed to do for his classes. 

Tonight, he was by himself, in a small cafe, where the only possibility of protection he might have is bribing them with donuts. 

So he was working on the counter, his laptop balanced on his legs as he munched on a bagel. He was supposed to be writing a paper on a war, did he know which one?

Nope, it wasn’t due until next week and Sanha wouldn’t think about it until the night before it was due. 

When the bell signaled a poor soul coming in, Sanha assumed that it was someone coming in to use the bathroom. 

As they walked up to the counter, Sanha fumbled with his laptop. Setting it down as gently as he could, he stood up from the stool he had been sat on. 

“Welcome to Dream cafe, how can I help you?”

The customer was cute, he looked around Sanha’s age, maybe older. His cheeks were dusted a pretty pink, with his brown eyed twinkling as he read the menu that hung above Sanha’s head. 

“A strawberry milkshake please, and the WiFi password?”

Giggling at the male, Sanha pushed his order into the register. Telling him his total, Sanha went to go make the frozen drink. 

“Whipped cream?”

“I’m always a slut for cream, wait...what?”

The stranger answer made Sanha cackle as he squirt the whipped cream in the drink. 

“Here you go! Extra whipped cream!”

Sanha giggles as he passed the drink to the pink cheeked boy. His eyes shone in embarrassment and amusement simultaneously. 

Cute boy walked to a nearby table, and Sanha went back to his stool, adding his notes online as his eyes wandered up to take glances at him. 

“What’s the WiFi password?”

“Nightmares.”

A strange look from cute boy sent Sanha into another cackling fit. As his laughter died off, Sanha noticed that the brunette male was staring at him. 

“What’s wrong? Did I add too much cream?”

Sanha questioned him, rethinking what he could’ve done wrong in such a short span of time. 

“Why did they let a sixteen year old be the only one here so late at night?”

Sputtering at the comment the brunette made, Sanha quickly stated his age, that he was an adult, thank you very much.

“I’m eighteen! And it’s only ten, are you an old man?”

Sanha knew he shouldn’t talk to a customer like this, but he was pretty sure that it was friendly banter. Even though, he didn’t know the strangers name. 

“You’re a literal fetus, dude. Also, I’m only a year older than you, so not exactly an old man yet.”

The brunette smirked, his fingers still hitting the screen of his phone as he spoke. 

“Wow, what a age gap.”

Sanha rolled his eyes at him, and then went back to typing on his laptop. 

Looking at the clock, Sanha saw that he shift was almost over, thank goodness. 

Seung-jun would be here soon, allowing Sanha to go home and sleep. No, he was going home to watch YouTube and play video games until three in the morning. 

But whatever! He just wanted to go home. 

Ten minutes passed, and Sanha closed his laptop and stuffed it into his backpack.   
Standing by the counter, he waited for the tall figure to walk by the cafe, only for them to realize what they had done. 

It was an almost daily occurrence, how can you forget when to turn?

Who is Sanha to judge? He’s pretty clumsy himself, although he hasn’t broken too many bones. 

“Hey Sanha, let me put my stuff away then you’re free.”

Groaning at the elder, Sanha sat down on his stool. When he looked up, he caught the eye of the brunette. Waving at him, Sanha smiled. The male looked down at the table, his red ears giving him away. 

“Alright, fly from the nest!”

Rolling his eyes at his coworker, Sanha grabbed his bag, got off the chair and walked towards the door. 

When he pulled the door open, a rush of cold air went into the cafe, making Sanha shiver. 

He should’ve worn his scarf, but it didn’t match with his outfit and Sanha was a part time model, he needed to look good all the time!

Bracing himself, he stepped into the cold. Shutting the door behind him, he began the ten minute walk to his shared apartment. 

“Ya! Sanha! Wait!”

Freezing in his spot, he looked over his shoulder to see a familiar outline in the cold. It was a certain customer, one that made Sanha’s heartbeat faster. Not that anyone needed to know that. 

“Take this, you need it more than I do.”

A soft black scarf was placed around his neck, and before he could refuse the scarf, a cute smile came from the brunette whose cheeks were pinker than when Sanha first saw him.

And than the brunette was on his way, waving when he was far away enough from Sanha, so the younger couldn’t refuse the scarf. 

“What the heck?”

Sanha snorted, nuzzling into the scarf that smelled like strawberries and whipped cream. 

Walking home with a dopey smile that made Dongmin concerned was worth it, because of course the older male knew that the scarf wasn’t his. 

Now Sanha was left with a worrying older male, a strawberry smelling scarf, and butterflies in his stomach over the customer. 

If only Sanha knew his name, but something tells him that he’ll be seeing the brunette again.


End file.
